Transient thermal imaging or flash thermography uses a pulsed heat source, such as xenon flash lamp or conventional incandescent light bulb, to heat the surface of an object. The duration of each pulse may range from few milliseconds for a flash lamp source to a few seconds for incandescent lamp source. An infrared video camera monitors the temperature of the surface on one of the sides of the object, typically the same side that is irradiated by the heat source. Analysis of the monitored temperature may yield information regarding internal features of the object. For example, the analysis may be used to detect and locate flaws, voids, or damage to the internal structure of the object.